Operation Known
by DarkXRachel
Summary: The blonde, messy haired boy crossed his arms and stated casually to the taller blonde, “Well…you did push the button…” The blonde girl shot him a look and he raised his hands in defence. “Hey. Just saying.” 3/4 2/5 1/362 86/60 & 83/84
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**A/N:**_ Okay, New first chapter! I'm a lot happier with this one compared to the old one. But that's me... Enjoy!_

_Chapter 1 - Two Years.  
_

* * *

It was a sunny Saturday, a day kids everywhere cherished. No school, no curfews, no bed-times and an unlimited candy supply! But the best thing was that no adults to tell them what to do, thanks to the Kids Next Door! Especially Sector V. Sector V had changed over the last two years, the team was nearing their teenage years and it was a sad and unspoken thought throughout the whole KND.

Nigel Harry Uno had grown slightly taller in the two years. At 12 years old he was the oldest out of the five. On any normal day he usually wore beige baggy combats, his red turtle neck jumper, with his class sneaker with red stripes, obviously. Though a little of the ten year old still lived in him. Numbuh 1 kept his trademark sunglasses, even in dark rooms and miraculously had grown some brown, jaggy hair that was just naturally messy. He was still a British, bossy, natural born leader but was a bit more logical… and was _still_ scared of flies.

Hoagie Pennywhistle Gillian Jr. had grown as well, being the second tallest in the group. The 12 year old 2x4 technology inventor had lost all the baby fat and was reasonably slim. He wore beige baggy combats, with white sneakers with blue stripes on them and a white long-sleeved T-shirt under a open blue short-sleeved shirt. Though, like Numbuh 1, a bit of the tubby, American ten year old still lived through him. Numbuh 2 was still a little geeky, loved chilli dogs and still wore his yellow pilot goggles, but he had ditched his aviator hat for a brown cap and seemed to come to his senses about Cree and dropped the crush… and he _still_ told lame jokes.

Kuki Diana Sanban had become the smallest, (and youngest), member in the team. At 12 the perky, optimist was still herself. She still wore her far-too-large green jumper but now it was just _slightly_ too big, barely covering her hands. She had ditched the leggings and instead wore black skinny jeans with green converse trainers. The Japanese girl had changed the least when it came to personality. Numbuh 3 still loved rainbow monkeys, was nearly always optimistic and girly but sometimes she went quiet and just thought about girly stuff… or so she said.

Wallabee Gregory Beatles had, ironically, become the tallest member of Sector V. At 12 years old he still wore baggy, dark blue jeans with white sneakers and orange stripes but instead of an orange jumper, he wore an orange short sleeved T-shirt on top of a long-sleeved white T-shirt. The Australian had smartened up slightly over the years becoming an average 'B-' student but was still the most stupid. Though the ten year old "tough-guy" was still there too. Numbuh 4 still loved to fight and was still dense, though he did have his moments, still often acted before thinking… and _still _had his slight crush on Kuki.

Abigail Louisiana Lincoln was the tallest female in Sector V. At 12 years old she still wore her famous red hat and gold hoop earrings but she had probably changed most in style. The French girl wore a dark blue, hooded, zip-up jumper, with a white stripe down the sides. She wore black boot cut jeans, with white sneakers with dark blue stripes. Her hair, she wore in a low ponytail, her cap often rammed on her head slightly angled. Yet, like her team-mates, the ten year old shined through too. Numbuh 5 still talked in third person and was still as calm, logical and cool as ever… but her new found ability was reading people's body language - after all she _was_ a top spy.

Sector V were the best of the best. '_Legendary_' was only one of the few phrases to describe them. They pretty much rocked.

Numbuh 1 through 5 were currently walking through the corridors of the moon base on their way to a debriefing about Father with Numbuh's 86, 60 and the soophreme leader herself, Numbuh 362.

* * *

"Ahh! Where's Numbuh 5's Ipod?"

"Gimme…that…chilli dog…"

"Numbuh 3! GIMME MAH COMIC!"

"NEVER!"

"Ah said, GIMME MAH COMIC!"

"Now, now team. Settle down!"

"Numbuh 5 won't give you yo' chili dog unless yooz'll help Numbuh 5 find her Ipod!"

"Mmm… chilli dog!"

"GIMME MAH CRUDDY COMIC!"

"NO!"

Numbuh 362 smirked to herself as she heard Sector V coming, rather nosily, down the corridor. Placing a blonde hair behind her ear, she smiled and turned towards Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 60, waiting for the door to swing open revealing the team.

As predicted the door swung open revealing Numbuh 1 slapping his forehead, followed by Numbuh 2 greedily _inhaling_ a chilli dog, Numbuh 5 bobbing her head listening to her MP3 and…

"GIMME BACK MAH COMIC, YAH CRUDDY SHEILA!"

…Numbuh 4, red with anger chasing a laughing Numbuh 3, who had his comic.

Numbuh 362 smirked again, raising a quizzical eyebrow, "Sector V?"

Sector V paused in mid action. Numbuh 1 glanced up, a large red handprint on his forehead. Numbuh 2 looked up and slowly wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Numbuh 3 stopped laughing and blushed, as she realized Numbuh 4 had caught her around the waist. Numbuh 4, realizing their position, hastily let go, then wrenched his comic from Numbuh 3's hands, whilst turning red. Numbuh 5 coolly removed her earphones from her ears and placed her Ipod into her pocket.

"Ready for debriefing, Numbuh 362." said Nigel. They casually saluted and walked towards their seats, Numbuh 4 glaring at Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 3 sticking her tongue out at him.

Numbuh 1 took his seat first, closest to Numbuh 362 and observed his surroundings.

Numbuh 362 was sitting next to him, roughly collecting her files from the stack of paper in front of her. At 12, Rachel Emily McKenzie was soophreme leader of the KND. She had shoulder length blonde hair that was usually kept back with her famous helmet. She wore dark blue flare jeans, white sneaker with yellow stripes and an aqua top underneath her orange jumper with black stripes on the sides. He smiled suddenly for no reason before turning his gaze onto Numbuh 60.

Numbuh 60 was leaning casually back on his chair playing with a toothpick. 12 year old Patton Ian Drilovsky was commander of the artic base. He wore dark blue baggy jeans and white sneakers with black stripes. He wore a dark forest green zip-up jumper and his jet-black hair was kept in place by an orange baseball cap always worn backwards.

Numbuh 1 finally looked at Numbuh 86. At 12 Francine Fulbright was still the scary, Irish, hot-head she was when she was ten. Though during two years she had ditched the stupid helmet and instead let her just-longer-than-shoulder length hair tumble down her back. Her hair was surprisingly straight and her red bangs usually covered her eyes. She wore a green jumper with an orange top underneath and dark blue flare jeans, with white sneakers.

By the time Numbuh 1 had looked around, everyone was ready for debriefing. The whole point on the meeting was to discuss how to stop Father's and The Delightful Children From Down The Lane's next attempt to sabotage and takeover the moon base.

"Right." Began Rachel. "We all know Father is going to attempt to attack the moon base sooner or later, his activity has been quite… _quiet_ lately."

Rachel glanced around. Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Abby, Fanny and Patton were all paying attention but Wally wasn't. His gaze was focused on something at the end of the room, his eyebrows were furrowed and he was frowning.

Rachel sighed, "Numbuh 4."

Wally turned his head towards Rachel but his eyes were still on the other side of the room, "Yeah?"

Rachel bit her cheek and noticed he frowned deeper at whatever he was looking at. "Will you please pay attention?"

"Oi will." said Wally, looking her in the eye. "When you tell me woit that _thing_ is."

All operative's followed Wally's finger which was pointing at the end of the room. Kuki gasped. Floating in mid-air at the end of the room was a small blue sphere. The orb seemed to be pulsing and gradually began moving towards the kids.

Abby glared at the sphere full of suspicion and curiosity, "What is _that_?"

"That…" said Hoagie, still staring at the orb. "Is a good question…"

The orb had reached the middle of the table, positioning itself so that the kids had it surrounded below.

Patton looked at it quizzically, his eyebrows furrowing, "Is it- Is it getting _bigger_?"

The orb had began to swell slowly but it was pulsing more rapidly than before.

"CRUD!"

The operative's surrounding the sphere jumped backwards as an Australian accented voice came from the orb.

"NUMBUH 43!"

"AH DIDN'T TOUCH THE CRUDDY BUTTON!"

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"WAIT NUMBUH 25 MIGHT BE ABLE TO-"

"20 YEARS? WHAT THE CRUD DOES THAT MEAN?"

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"

"NO DON'T TOUCH-"

"HOLD ON TO YOUR REAR ENDS!"

The kids stared at the orb which began growing in size. There was voices coming out of the orb. Fanny was shocked - what the crud was going on? Was this one of Father's tricks? That voice was so familiar though…

Abby glanced round the table, Hoagie was standing beside her staring at the orb wearing a mask of half- utter astonishment, half-excitement. _Trust Hoagie. _Abby smiled before realizing were she was, she looked around the room again. Nigel was looking at Rachel, as if awaiting instruction and Rachel was looking back helplessly. Fanny and Patton were staring at the orb fearfully and Kuki was hiding behind Wally who was staring at the orb, as if daring it to do it's worse.

"WHAT DO WE DO! _WHAT_ DO WE DO!" The voices from the box thing was getting louder and clearer.

"THANKS TO NUMBUH 43-"

"HEY!"

"-NUMBUH 25 THINKS WE'RE GONNA JUMP!"

"KIDS NEXT DOOR! HOLD ON!"

Kids Next Door? Rachel frowned. Was that Kids Next Door operative's voices? If so… why where they coming from a weird, pulsing orb?

Nigel flinched as a computerized voice spoke instead of a human voice, "KIDS NEXT DOOR **J.U.M.P.E.R **HAS BEEN ACTIVATED. PREPARE TO JUMP IN 5-"

"AH CRUD!"

"4-"

"HEY! IS THIS A ROAD TRIP?"

"3-"

"THIS ISN'T A ROAD TRIP, NUMBUH 34!"

"2-"

"WELL, SORRY!"

"1-"

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"0, **J.U.M.P.E.R **ACTIVATED."

"AHHHHHH!"

The sphere of light began pulsing, twisting and grew brighter at an alarming rate. The kids surrounding the orb ducked, fear of being caught in the strange light.

Suddenly as it had appeared the orb stopped pulsing and grew duller. Wally glared at the orb which had now reached the size of a small set of drawers. The voices and screaming, Nigel noted, had stopped.

_Silence._

"Numbuh 362-" began Numbuh 1.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Five kids suddenly fell out of the blue sphere landing onto of the table, causing it to crack with the weight. After the last kid fell, the orb twisted and pulsed… then _vanished_. Silence took over the KND operative's as they looked at the five kids lying on the table.

After about a minute, a girl with sunglasses lying crookedly on her nose sat up, unaware of the KND's presence began rubbing her temples and sighed. The girl closed to her eyes and began to speak, "Numbuh 25-"

A dark-skinned girl jumped upright on the table and glared at another blonde girl, who was dizzily sitting up, and pointed an accusing finger at her, "NUMBUH 25'S GONNA KILL YAH!"

The blonde narrowly escaped and slid off the table as the dark-skinned girl launched herself at her. Glaring at the girl she retaliated, "AH DIDNAE MEAN TO TOUCH THE CRUDDY BUTTON!"

The dark-skinned girl roughly grabbed a tattered red hat she had dropped when she fell and rammed it on her head, before jumping of the table and chasing the tall blonde girl, who began running at a surprisingly fast pace. As the two random girls chased each other back and forth, throwing insults at each other, the other three kids groggily stood up and helped each other off the table.

Sector V and Numbuh's 362, 86 and 60 stood, unnoticed and stunned at the events before them. They stared at the two girls running amok and the two boys who stood besides the girl with the sunglasses.

A small black-haired boy glared at the two girls running riot before asking, "Shall I stop them?"

The girl rubbed her temples again and replied wearily, "Please."

"Right." The black haired boy turned towards the girls and sucked in a deep breath. "NUMBUH 25 AND NUMBUH 43, STOP RIGHT NOW!"

The two girls stared at the black-haired boy, who glared back before slowly walking back towards the two boys and girl before them. The girl with the sunglasses fixed her glasses so they weren't crooked but sitting straight, before turning to her team-mates, "Okay team, we first need to figure out where we are and-"

"Your at the Kids Next Door moon base." informed Hoagie, finding his voice.

The five kids turned, stunned as they steadily took in there surroundings. Nigel looked at the kids. They defiantly seemed younger than them, around ten or eleven years old.

Kuki looked at the tall blonde girl, who had been chased seconds earlier. She was easily the tallest of the kids and had straight waist-length blonde hair and blonde bangs, which acted as a fringe blocking her eyes from view. She wore an orange long sleeved zip-up hoodie which was too big for her, baggy dark blue jeans and white sneakers with orange and green stripes.

Abby looked at the smallest girl of the group, who had chased the blonde girl earlier. She was dark-skinned and wore her tattered red hat at an angle like Abby. Her jet-black hair was pulled into two low bunches at the base of her neck and her eyes was hidden due to her hat. She wore a light blue, short sleeved zip-up hoodie on top of a white long-sleeved top, light blue flare jeans and white sneakers with dark blue stripes.

Hoagie looked at the small black-haired boy who had stopped the girls fight earlier. He was obviously the smallest of the kids and his black bowl cut hair reminded him of a ten-year old Wally. His black bangs hid his eyes from view and he was smirking mischievously. He wore a baggy green hoodie and black baggy jeans, with white sneakers with orange stripes.

Wally looked at the other boy. He wasn't the tallest but he wasn't the smallest either. He had a messy blonde hair that stuck up in all the wrong places and bright piecing blue eyes. He wore a black zip-up hoodie with aqua slashes along the sides. An orange top was peeking out the bottom of the hoodie, overlapping his dark blue baggy jeans and white sneaker with red stripes.

Patton looked at the girl with the sunglasses. She was tall and had long brown hair that reached her waist, but no fringe as a red hair-band constricted her hair back off her face. She wore a red short-sleeved top on top of a black long sleeved top, light blue jeans and white sneakers with yellow stripes.

The brown haired girl looked slightly dense as the astonishment of the KND's presence was still sinking in, "Oh."

* * *

**A/N: **_Flame me if necessary and review if you like. Thanks :)_

_DarkXRachel_

_**Next Chapter -** Yeah... Can I go to the bathroom now?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** Yes! Here I am! Hello guys! ;) Too make a long ramble short - Enjoy ;)_

_Chapter 2 - Yeah… Can I go to the bathroom now?_

* * *

_The brown haired girl looked slightly dense as the astonishment of the KND's presence was still sinking in, "Oh."_

The tall blonde girl frowned, "Oh?" She turned her head towards the brown-haired girl. "We just travel through that- that warped _thing_ and all you can say is 'Oh'?"

"Yeah."

The blonde blinked, "Oi…" She paused, then shrugged. "Okay."

Nigel took a step forward cautiously, "Umm… I don't mean to be rude but-"

"Who the cruddy hell are you?"

"Wally!" Kuki smacked the aussie's arm.

"Hey!" Wally glared at the Japanese sheila, rubbing his arm.

The short black-haired boy turned, completely ignoring the Australian and Japanese pair, towards the girl with the red hat and crossed his arms, "Right. What do we do now, genius?"

The dark-skinned girl glared at the short boy, "Are you accusing Numbuh 25 of activating the J.U.M.P.E.R!? Well _sorry_ to inform you, shorty, but _that_ was your sister!"

The tall blonde turned sharply towards her accuser, "How, how, _how_ many cruddy times do oi have to tell you that wasn't my fault!?"

The blonde, messy haired boy crossed his arms and stated casually to the taller blonde, "Well…you _did_ push the button…" The blonde girl shot him a look and he raised his hands in defence. "Hey. Just saying."

The four kids seemed to shut up and turn towards the brown-haired girl who was adjusting her sunglasses. She turned silently and looked at each kid, patiently waiting for her to say something, anything. She dropped her head and gazed at her shoes, "I-I don't know what to do…"

"Can we help?" asked Rachel. The aim of the KND was to help every kid in need and to protect them from adult tyranny and teenagers. These kids needed help and Rachel wasn't going to stand back and watch… but she also felt a strong responsibility to help and protect this girl.

The brown-haired girl looked up at the blonde leader. For the first time, she smiled, "Please. It would be appreciated…" The girl's smile faltered as she realized how many unfamiliar faces were in the room. "But… uh, who are you?"

Rachel looked at Nigel, who was standing next to her and he smiled encouragingly. The soophreme leader looked towards the mysterious kids again, "I'm Numbuh 362, soophreme leader of the Kids Next Door and-"

"But Stacy's brother is the soophreme leader!" interrupted the dark-skinned girl, pushing aside the taller brunette. "Your crazy, 'cause he's been the soophreme commander for the last two years! So you _can't _be the soophreme leader!"

The kids just gawked. Wally looked at Kuki, who was looking at Abby, who was looking at Hoagie, who was looking at Patton, who was looking at Fanny, who was looking at Rachel, who was looking back and Nigel just stared at the kids who _fell_ out of thin air.

"But- But-" Hoagie stuttered, waving his hands in the air. "You can't- You- Your lying!"

Abby spoke her thoughts aloud, "The only way for Numbuh 362 to not be soophreme leader would be if she got decommissioned and she, well, just isn't."

"Numbuh 25 isn't lying!" She turned to the brown-haired girl. "Come on, boss! Back Numbuh 25 up!"

"Uh… what?"

The girl just stared blankly at her leader. The short black-haired boy was looking up to the ceiling lost in his own thoughts, the tall blonde was fidgeting where she lent on the table and the blonde boy looked indifferent.

"Numbuh 25's brother? Thirdy? Soophreme leader? Ring any bells?"

The tall brunette slowly turned pink, "Uh… yeah? W-what about him?"

The was a silence as the KND watched these strange kids and as the kids stared at the brunette who was growing ever more pink. The tall blonde girl raised an eyebrow, the dark-skinned girl looked confused, the short black-haired boy looked half-confused, half-angry and the blonde boy was smirking.

"Well this _is_ interesting…" grinned the blonde boy, turning his head toward the brunette. "_Very_ interesting."

"Oh, _no_." groaned the brunette turning away from the blonde boy's ever growing grin.

The tall blonde girl grinned slowly, "What's going on?" The small black-haired boy looked confused.

"_I _think my big sister-"

"Rikki, please!"

"-has a crush!"

"Huh?" the tall blonde and short black-haired boy looked confused, but the dark-skinned girl's eye's went wide. "O-on T-thirdy?" she spluttered.

The confused duo opened there eyes wide and grinned, "_No_ way!"

"_Rikki_!" whined the brunette who buried her face in her hands.

"Oi didn't believe him 'till you said that!" laughed the tall blonde girl.

The blonde boy grinned at the tall blonde. Noticing something off the floor he picked it up and began to read.

Hoagie stared as the scene unfolded around him. What was going on? Why were the others and him doing nothing but staring? Who were these kids? Why were they here? And why the crud did they fall out a glowing blue hole in mid air?

Kuki stared at the kids who seemed to have completely forgotten their argument. Frowning she looked up at Wally who lent down grinning and whispered in her ear. "And people call me dense."

Kuki smiled, a pink blush upon her face and whispered back, "I know."

Abby smirked at the whole scene. It was like some crazy dream. Rachel and Nigel were close together discussing whether the kids might be traitors or not. Patton and Fanny were arguing over the same matter. Hoagie looked confused and Kuki and Wally seemed to be flirting in the corner. Abby rolled her eyes at the pair. Typical.

Abby took a step towards the kids, "Ahem." Abby glanced round satisfied she caught everyone's attention. "Excuse Numbuh 5 for interrupting but she thinks we should at least introduce ourselves, no?"

The dark skinned girl looked at Abby curiously who looked back with feigned indifference, "Sure."

Abby smiled, "Numbuh 5's codename is Numbuh 5."

The dark skinned girl smiled back, "Numbuh 25's codename is Numbuh 25."

"Numbuh 25!" hissed the brown-haired girl, pulling the girl backwards. "How'd you know they aren't working for Father? How'd you know if we're _even_ in a KND facility or not?"

Numbuh 25 sighed grabbing the girl by the shoulders, "Yo, chill. Look." Numbuh 25 pointed to a red camera in the corner of the room on the ceiling. "That's a KND camera. Numbuh 25 can tell by the markings on the bottom of it that it's a model Numbuh 2 _himself_ built. Numbuh 25 studied all his 2x4 technology, so if your telling Numbuh 25 she's wrong…"

The brown haired girl sweat dropped, "Okay. I get it. They don't work for Father and we're in a KND treehouse or base."

Numbuh 25 grinned triumphantly, "Cruddy right." The girl turned around to Abby again. "Sorry about that. Numbuh-"

Hoagie gently pushed Abby aside, "How the crud did you know I made that camera?"

Numbuh 25 looked up at the new stranger, "What?"

"You said that Numbuh 2 made that camera." Hoagie gestured to the camera behind him. "I'm Numbuh 2, how'd you know I made that?"

"A- E- … What?"

"I'm Numbuh 2." repeated Hoagie.

Numbuh 25 looked at him like he was crazy, "No. You can't- No- Numbuh 2 was decommis- You can't of- I- …WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

Hoagie just stared around the room in blank confusion. He didn't like being confused. he was smart and being confused was never something that he took lightly. He looked back at the girl again and saw her expression making him grow quiet.

The brown-haired girl walked over to Numbuh 25 and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, "Numbuh 25, what exactly were you building?"

The blonde boy casually got up and showed the blueprints he was holding, "Time machine."

The brown-haired girl took the blueprints and studied them, "You- you were trying to build something he couldn't."

Numbuh 25 rubbed her arm, "He's my idol, Numbuh 1362. I've always wanted to do something he couldn't do, just to convince myself I'm a good inventor…"

"Whoa." The black haired boy stepped besides Numbuh 25. "How _long_ has this been bothering you?"

Numbuh 25 looked over shyly towards the boy, "How'd you know it's been a long time?"

The boy grinned, "Your talking in first person, Numbuh 25. You don't do that unless something's serious."

"Dude." The blonde boy whispered to the tall blonde girl. "You owe me five bucks."

The tall blonde girl frowned and thrust five bucks into the grinning boy's out stretched hand, "Dammit." The girl looked up to see everyone staring. "Woit?"

"Wait." Rachel stepped forward for the first time. "Are you saying that you were attempting to build a time machine?"

"Yes." Numbuh 25 muttered meekly.

"So… just saying, since I've never seen you before and that you claim I'm not soophreme leader…" Rachel faltered, catching everyone's attention. "What _year_ are you actually from?"

"Wait." Numbuh 25 held up her hands, a look of astonishment in her eyes. "Are you hinting that Numbuh 25 might have actually built a time machine?"

"Well… yeah."

"Whoa." Numbuh 25 slowly sat herself on the ground and seemed to astonished to move let alone speak.

"Dude!" The blonde boy whimpered from behind them, bouncing on the spot. "Where's the bathroom?"

The blonde girl looked at him as he groaned, "Dude! So not the time!"

"So…" The brown-haired girl began. "Just to clarify. What year is it?"

"2009." said Wally.

"2029." said the black-haired boy.

There was a silence as all the kids in the room grew quiet.

"It worked." Hoagie whispered.

"Huh?" Numbuh 25 asked.

"You- you made it work! Dude! You made a working time machine! That- that's so awesome!" Hoagie grinned and helped the bewildered girl up and started discussing 2x4 technology with her.

"Wait." said Nigel. "Are you saying that your from 20 years into the future?"

"Also known as 2029, so yeah." replied the brown-haired girl, smiling at her teammate's sudden boost in her self-esteem.

"2029..." repeated Patton.

"Yeah…Can I go to the bathroom _now_?" moaned the blonde boy.

The tall blonde girl grinned, "Sure… _if_ you can find it."

The blonde boy frowned, "Aw, Dammit!"

* * *

_**A/N:** Ta da! I like the whole kid part and making Numbuh 25 have a secret uh... weakness? I don't know the word for it. I'll search it up. ;) Until next time people! Please review! Rachel Out! ;D_

_Chapter 3 - Blonde Boy Say What!?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** Hey! ;) I know i shoudl be shot but here's the third chapter of Operation Known! Yay! Sorry it's took ages but well... I've had no excuse really - I've just been really lazy. :P Sorry, but anyway I've gave you this extra special chapter just for you! :D Enjoy!_

_**Shout-Out:** I like to say "Hey!" and thanks to xFireChickx - this chapter's dedicated to you, girl! ;)  
_

_**Chapter 3** - Blonde Boy Say What!?_

_

* * *

_"_Wait." said Nigel. "Are you saying that your from 20 years into the future?"_

"_Also known as 2029, so yeah." replied the brown-haired girl, smiling at her teammate's sudden boost in her self-esteem._

"_2029..." repeated Patton._

"_Yeah…Can I go to the bathroom now?" moaned the blonde boy._

_The tall blonde girl grinned, "Sure… if you can find it."_

_The blonde boy frowned, "Aw, Dammit!"

* * *

_

The kids now sat around the table, which had been fixed by Hoagie and Numbuh 25 together. The two seemed to get along really well, as the other's still seemed cautious about the _future_ kids. Abby had said it would be better if they got to know each other's Numbuh's and job in their KND. Rachel had agreed, resulting in the all the kids sitting around the newly fixed table. The future KND sat on one side while the present KND sat on the other.

"Just hold it!" hissed the tall blonde to the bouncing boy beside her.

The blonde boy whimpered, "But I _really_ gotta' go!"

Rachel sighed at the blonde boy, "The bathroom along the corridor- uh…"

"Numbuh 3621."

"Right. It's along the corridor, if your not back in five minutes we'll send someone after you okay?"

"Yup! Can I go _now_?"

"Just go already!" screamed his team.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" he whined running out of the room.

The brown-haired girl rolled her eyes, "Idiot."

Nigel rolled his eyes. These kids were kind of freaking him out. Five kids just dropped out of thin air and now everyone was wanting to know each other, like they were new members or something? Out of the five, the brown-haired girl stood out the most, for him. She seemed so secretive but so sure in herself, leader-material. _Like me_. Whoa. Where had that came from?

Rachel sighed impatiently, the blonde boy was taking forever. Abby was leaning casually on her chair, feet on the desk but her hat was pulled low over her eyes. Hoagie was sitting next to Numbuh 25 eagerly discussing 2x4 technology and laughing at one another's jokes. Kuki and Wally were sitting next to each other, as predicted, and were arguing over some matter whether rainbow monkeys were "cruddy" or not. Fanny and Patton were eyeing the future kids suspiciously. Nigel looked shocked at himself.

Rachel turned her head to the future kids and her eyes locked with the brown-haired girl's. She seemed to almost flinch at the eye contact but never less didn't move her gaze. The two stared at each other and suddenly the girl looked away, a slightly startled look of realization dawning upon her face. The soophreme leader noted that the short black-haired boy was arguing with the tall blonde over the same matter as Wally and Kuki were arguing over. Strange.

_Knock. Knock._

The door swung open and two operative's walked into the room on either side of the blonde haired boy, who was grinning sheepishly, "Thanks, guys."

"No problem." smiled Sonya, as Lee flung his yoyo back and forth.

Sonya looked up at everyone staring, "He got lost and asked for help." She smiled and turned back to the boy. "Are you guys new recruits?"

Rachel interrupted the two, "Uh, not exactly Numbuh 83." Sonya frowned, wondering why she'd never seen the new faces before. Rachel sighed at the confused look on her face. "Long story. Can you, Numbuh 84, Numbuh 60 and Numbuh 86 please go wait in my office, I have something to tell you four after I deal with this."

Fanny and Patton looked shocked to be asked to leave but replied half-heartedly, "Yes, sir."

"Okay, Numbuh 3-6-de-2 sir!" chirped Sonya.

"Cool." Lee took Sonya's hand and shyly led her out of the room. Fanny and Patton reluctantly followed.

Abby looked up from under her hat. _Why'd they go? Does Numbuh 362 know something Abby don't about these kids? Something ain't right…_

The blonde boy walked over and sat next to the tall blonde girl who glared at him, "What? They were cool."

"Introducing time, yes?" asked Hoagie.

"Fair enough." Rachel said. "Anyone want to go first?"

The brown-haired girl stood up, "Sorry to interrupt but I have to tell my team and your team something _important_." The girl inhaled, glad to have everyone's attention. "We come from 20 years into the future. If I'm right, which I usually am, our parent's will be _kids _in this time era. So… beware of that fact." She looked Rachel. "You might know our parent's as they stand at 12 years old. Please, _please_, don't freak out too much, okay? I wish to be born, as I'm sure my team mates do to…"

_Silence._

The KND looked around at each other and at the future kids, as the possibility sank in. Did they know any of the parent's of the kids?

Hoagie stood up, "I'll go first." Abby nodded, and Hoagie smiled confidently at the future kids. "I'm Numbuh 2 of Sector V 2009. I'm the 2x4 technology officer and pilot of the team. I'm 12 years old and my real name is Hoagie Pennywhistle Gillian Jr… That's, well, about it really." He smiled sheepishly and sat down.

Numbuh 25's eyes bulged on hearing his name and mouthed, _No way._

Abby's eyes narrowed at the girl as she stood up after Hoagie, "As Numbuh 5 said earlier, her codename is Numbuh 5. She's also part of Sector V. Numbuh 5's the spy of the team, so don't go thinking you can fool her. She's 12 years old and Numbuh 5's real name is Abigail Louisiana Lincoln… but call her Abby."

The dark-skinned girl's mouth dropped open. Abby gave Numbuh 25 a funny look as she sat back down.

"My turn!" Kuki giggled as she bounced out of her chair. "Hi! I'm Numbuh 3 of Sector V and I'm the diversionary tactics officer on the team. I just turned 12 a few months ago and my name is Kuki Diana Sanban. I love rainbows monkeys too and-"

Wally pulled Kuki back down onto her seat, knowing full well she could ramble on for hours, as he stood up to take his turn. "Ah'm Numbuh 4 of Sector V. Ah'm the hand to hand combat expert in the sector. Ah'm 12 and my name is Wallabee Gregory Beetles, but call me Wally."

The tall blonde and the small black-haired boy choked silently as Wally sat back down.

Nigel stood up, eyeing the kids suspiciously, "I'm Numbuh 1 of Sector V. I'm the leader of the team. I'm 12 and my real name is Nigel Harry Uno."

The brown-haired girl smiled softly, as the blonde boy's eyes bulged.

Rachel stood up silently, "I'm the soophreme leader of the Kids Next Door. I'm 12. My real name is Rachel Emily McKenzie. Your turn."

Slowly the blonde boy shakily stood up, "Um. Okay. I'm Numbuh 3621 or Rikki. I'm the spy of sector V. My big sister is on my team." He pointed to the brown-haired girl, who smiled. "I'm 10, 11 in four days, and… and my parent's are in this room."

_Silence._

"Blonde boy say _what_!?"

"Glad to know I have a smart little brother." Grinned the brown-haired female. "I'm Numbuh 1362, I'm 12 years and 12 days old. I'm the leader of Sector V of 2029. My name is Natasha and my parent's are-"

"And better still be!" added Rikki.

"-Nigel and Rachel Uno!"

Nigel turned pale, "U-uno? As in _me_, Uno?"

"As in Rachel, do… do you mean m-me?"

"If your Rachel Emily McKenzie and Nigel Harry Uno, then yes." the Uno sibling's stated casually.

"Oh. My. God." Eleven faces turned to Kuki with her hands clasped in front of her. "You two get married! Aww! That's so… cute!"

Rachel and Nigel sat down, shell shocked.

Hoagie randomly burst out laughing doubled over, clutching his sides from laughter. Abby followed leaning on Hoagie wiping tears away from her eyes. Wally was rolling on the ground laughing and Kuki was using a chair to stop herself from falling over. The future kids looked confused.

"Are you telling me-" said the short black-haired boy. "-that they're Aunt Rachel and Uncle Nigel?"

Rikki nodded and the blonde girl turned round, "No cruddy way! No wonder they're cruddy laughing!"

The future Sector V and the shell-shocked "couple" listened to the bits of random conversation from the laughing four.

"Ah cruddy knew it!"

"I wondered why he'd been visiting the moon base a lot recently…"

"AH KNEW IT!"

"Rachel and-"

"They had been calling each other a lot too."

"-Nigel sitting in a-"

"SOOOOOO… CUTE!"

"-tree-"

"Rachel and Nigel Uno, sounds cute, eh?!"

"AH KNEW IT! AH _KNEW_ IT!"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Awrite stop." the small black haired-boy grinned as he caught their attention and the laughter turn to snickers. "What goes around comes around. Our parent's are here too."

The snickering stopped.

The tall blonde girl looked at the black-haired boy quizzically, "Really?"

Ignoring the blonde, the boy smirked, "I'm Daniel, Daniel Beetles, but I prefer Danny. I'm Numbuh 34 and I'm the divisionary tactics officer/ hand to hand combat expert in my team. I'm 11. End of story. "

Wally' eyes bulged, "Beetles?"

"Yeah, _Dad_. Beetles."

The tall blonde smiled, "Anyway! Ah'm Kayla Beetles. Ah'm 11 in two cruddy weeks. Ah'm also the divisionary tactics officer/ hand to hand combat expert in the team, as well as my brother. Danny's more loike Dad. Ah'm more loike Mum, but really we're half 'n' half."

Abby and Hoagie burst into fits of laughter.

Hesitantly Kuki placed a hand on the Austrailian's boy's shoulder as a somewhat sad expression crossed both there faces, "I-It's okay, Wally."

Wally turned and looked at the girl sadly, "No, Kooks. It's not."

Kuki flung her arms around Wally's chest and hugged him and he placed his arms around her in response. Abby and Hoagie's laughter died down as they looked a the sad pair hugging, confused looks plain on their faces. Nigel and Rachel were also confused.

"Kooks?" asked Kayla. The blonde shrugged and continued talking to herself. "Ah didn't know yeh had the nickname for Mum already! Ah thought that that was after yeh turned 13. Guess not…"

Kuki and Wally looked up, "Mum?"

Kayla sighed dramatically, "Well, _yeah_! Who else would yehr marry?"

"Wait." Nigel rubbed his nose. "Kuki and Wally get married too?"

"Uh. Yeah, dude. She just said that." replied Danny in a 'are-you-an-idiot' tone.

Wally turned pink and let go of Kuki, "That's okay then."

"HUH?"

Kuki blushed as Wally slipped his hand in hers, "We've been dating secretly for nearly four months now."

_Silence_.

"…About cruddy time!" grinned Abby. "Abby thought you'd never tell her until decommiss-"

"Way to go, Numbuh 4!" cheered Hoagie, punching the air.

Rachel smiled as Nigel frowned, "Four months? How'd you hide it from us?"

Wally grinned blushing pink, "Lots of arguments and _trips_ to the rainbow monkey theme park."

Kuki beamed, "Yup! I used to drag him to that park _all_ the time when we were 10... We figured you guys wouldn't notice or suspect if we went there…"

Nigel smiled, though he was still annoyed he hadn't figured it out, "Well… guess you fooled us…" He paused and grinned. "…and about time too."

Abby nudged Hoagie and pointed to the dark-skinned girl beside him who sat face blank, "She okay?"

"Think so." Hoagie waved his hand in front of the girl and she flinched. He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

"I-it's okay. Numbuh 25's just a bit shell-shocked that's all." Her face darkened.

"Shell-shocked?" asked Rachel, more to herself than anyone else.

Numbuh 25 whirled round to face Natasha, "Why didn't you tell Numbuh 25 that Numbuh 2 was her Dad!?"

Natasha looked sheepish, "Um… it didn't come up?"

Numbuh 25 crossed her arms and pouted, "_Yeah_, right."

_Silence._

"Um…" Hoagie raised his hand timidly into the air. "_Dad_?"

Numbuh 25 spun around and her face softened, "Numbuh 25's name is Stacy Gillian. I'm 10, turning 11 tomorrow actually." The girl paused and smiled at Hoagie. "Stacy has a big brother too. He's soophreme leader in our time. He's 12 and his name is Hoagie Pennywhistle Gillian the Third… but we call him Thirdy. Stacy's the 2x4 technology pilot in her Sector… and she's a lot like her Dad."

Hoagie smiled, "Good to hear." He paused and gulped. "And her M-Mum is?"

Stacy's grin grew and she turned towards Abby, "Well think about it, Dad. Who else talks in third person around here?"

Abby mouth fell open and squeaked, "M-me!?"

Stacy grinned and waved a Kuki-like wave, "Hi, Mum!"

"Ooooooookay." Both the pilot and the spy sat down.

Wally smirked, "Well, mate. This is real-"

_BANG!_

Fanny and Patton bounded into the room as the door fell open, "Numbuh 3-6-de-2! We just-"

The two fell silent at the look on the kids faces who looked like they'd been caught by an adult stealing candy.

"Um…" Began Fanny. "Are you guys okay?"

Rikki sighed, got up and began telling them the whole story: that they were Sector V's kids; Kuki and Wally were dating and the fact that he was hungry.

Patton's eyes bulged, "Blonde boy say _what_!?"

"HOW CAN YOU BE HUNGRY AT A TIME LIKE THIS!!??"

* * *

_**A/N: **Predictable? Good? Tell, tell, tell! :) I liked the Kuki and Wally secretly dating part... i think there smart enough to pull that off but people don't realize that! I'm loving wirting Rikki's character too! He's so fun to write! :) Please press that button and review! Thanks! :D x_

_Rachel Out! ;D x  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N:_**_ Heyyy! Happy new year everyone! 2010 is here! And guess what? A new chapter! Yay! I'm sorry it took a while but I wanted it to be perfect. Didn't want to put too much in case it gave to much away or too little so your left confused. That's why I was editing it again and again and again. So enjoy now. :)_

_DarkXRachel  
_

_Chapter 4: Hints_

_

* * *

_

_They were dating._

Nigel Uno was currently frustrated.

_They were dating._

He couldn't understand how he could miss something so big between the two of his close friends.

_They were dating._

More importantly he was frustrated because he had no clue that it was going on at the time. There were no major hints… and then they told them.

_They were dating._

Nigel Uno was frustrated because he didn't notice the little slip-ups, that were _so_ unbelievably obvious, they mocked him now.

_They were dating._

Besides feeling frustration, he also felt pride. Well… at least pride seemed to sum up what he felt.

_They were dating._

He was proud that Wallabee Beatles, commonly known as the "tough guy" of his sector, had finally told Kuki Sanban, commonly known as the "girly one" in his sector, and had come clean about his feelings for the girl.

_They were dating._

He frustration melted away as a new thought began to grow within his head. How _exactly_ did it happen?

_The "Tough guy" and the "Girly one" were dating._

Nigel's grin grew devious.

* * *

"Numbuh 5 thinks she'll have the tuna sandwich."

Abigail Lincoln and Hoagie Gillian were currently getting lunch.

All the present day operative's left the meeting room, after Fanny and Patton's intrusion, due to Rachel's order's. After the three had left, Hoagie had piped up that he was hungry, resulting in his presence in the cafeteria at present time and people had followed. The future operative's had been offered the chance to go too but Natasha had declined, claiming they had already eaten. After some deliberating, and arguing on Rikki and Kayla's part, it was decided that they'd stay in, or near, the meeting room until an alibi was thought of for the rest of the present KND to know.

This wasn't really the thing they wanted getting out.

This explained why Abigail Lincoln and Hoagie Gillian were currently getting lunch. Nigel had followed but left quickly, looking frustrated yet thoughtful, presumably for the meeting room. Kuki and Wally had walked off, resulting in exchanged glances and smirks between Abby and Hoagie, after the pair got their lunch.

"I want the tuna sandwich, thanks very much."

Hoagie's creamy hand snatched the sandwich from Abby's caramel hand.

Abby glared, "Numbuh 2! Your already having macaroni, chicken soup, a milkshake and we haven't even been to the dessert section yet! You _can't_ have the tuna sandwich too!"

The caramel hand snatched the sandwich back.

"So? I'm hungry!"

The creamy hand snatched the sandwich back and the boy held it out of reach from the girl before him, ripped the packaging off it and leaned forward to take a bite.

Abby's frown turned into a smirk, "Fine."

The girl shoved her fist upwards and rammed the tuna sandwich into the boy's face.

She grinned, "You can have the stupid sandwich. Numbuh 5 don't want it no more."

Hoagie wiped away the tuna that was dripping down the side of his face and glared at the girl before him. He glanced downwards toward the food laid out before them. His frown grew into a grin and his eyes glinted deviously.

The boy picked up an egg sandwich, "Oh, it's on."

Abby's smirk grew at the challenge, "Bring it."

…And the food fight began.

* * *

"…So what do we do now?"

"Huh?"

Wally and Kuki were currently sitting in their "spot" within the moon base. They had found it months ago, just when they had began to start dating, and it had became their sort of secret. It was the place they didn't need to be careful about anyone finding out that they were dating. It was a small triangular room, (just above one of the KND hangers), the wall furthest from the door being all glass, showing the magnificent view of the planet they called home.

Wally liked it because it was tranquil and because it gave him a feel of power, seeing the earth from a large distance.

Kuki liked it because the view was spectacular and beautiful and because it sort of a romantic place.

They both liked it because it was their "spot" and only they knew about it.

"What do we do now?"

"…Ah'm not following."

They were sitting, side by side, on the left hand side of a couch that ran along the length of the two wooden walls opposite the glass. Only leaving the small red door in the right hand corner of the room clear.

Kuki turned her head towards the boy next to her, her elbows on her knees, hands cupping her face, "I mean, what do we do now that we're not secretly dating? …Now that the others know?"

Wally leaned forward, placed his elbows on his knees and turned to look at her, "Well ah… Ah think that we shouldn't just go and start being all lovey dovey if that's what yeh mean."

"Y-you still want to keep us a secret?"

Wally detected the hurt in her tone and brushed her hair behind her ear, "No ah-" Kuki turned to look at him and he smiled. "Ah just don't think we should suddenly start it all in public yeh know? Ah think we should hint at it but…"

Kuki waited, head tilted to one side, "…But what?"

"We should maybe…" The girl's curiosity heightened as the blonde boy began to rub the back of his neck and blush. "We should leave… well… yeh know… until we're alone."

"By "yeh know", do you mean kissing Mister Beatles?"

Her tone was teasing and Wally couldn't help but grin sheepishly, "Yeh."

Kuki smiled at the boy's awkwardness about relationships. She knew he didn't regret telling her, the hand wrapped round hers proved that, but he was still Wally. Still awkward about all the "lovey dovey" stuff.

"I think that's a good idea… plus it'll be fun. Getting them to guess, I mean. Also I wouldn't want to tarnish your beloved tough guy reputation of course."

Wally grinned and kissed her cheek softly, "Yeh know me well."

Kuki grinned at their pink faces, "I know."

Their laughs danced in the middle of the silence.

* * *

"I don't like it."

Rachel was currently standing in front of and staring at a large computer screen in her office. The footage on screen was unnerving to the girl. Usually she could guess Father's plot easily, or at least after five minutes. The footage before her was another story. There was no hints, no links, no suggestions of any sort. It was like Father wasn't trying to do anything.

That unnerved her.

Fanny handed some papers to the leader, "We've been watching him like normal and then we noticed that…"

Rachel turned her head, one eyebrow raising, "That?"

Fanny shuffled uncomfortably from one foot to the other, "…Well that's the point. We've noticed nothing."

Patton rolled his toothpick from hand to hand, "We _never_ notice nothing. We _alwa_ys notice something."

Rachel let her head fall and her hair cover her face, "Keep monitoring his mansion." She looked at the two operative's before her. "You'll definitely notice something by the end of today… And if you don't, find me as soon as you can. Clear?"

They saluted and spoke in unison, "Yes Numbuh 3-6-de-2, sir!"

Rachel smiled and turned her head to the ground, blonde hair falling over her face again and sighed, "Numbuh 86, can I get those other papers as well, please?"

"Yeah, there just in the decommissioning office. Give me two minutes and I'll have them." The red head ran swiftly out of the room.

"Thanks."

Patton quit playing with his toothpick and smirked at his leader. The blonde looked up, rubbing the bridge of her nose, "What?"

Patton smirk turned into a Cheshire grin, "Rachel Uno, huh? Has a nice ring to it."

The blonde girl felt her cheeks go pink, "Not the topic we're talking about Numbuh 60."

"What? I'm just trying to confirm a fact Numbuh 3-6-de-2."

"Then quit it."

"Is that an order?"

"I'll make it one if you don't shut up."

"A little touchy about this topic, huh?"

"Numbuh 60..."

"Did you just growl at me?"

"No."

"Good. Numbuh 1 might get jealous."

"Patton!"

"Oooh. First name basis. I must really be ticking you off."

"I'm eventually going to hit you."

"That wouldn't be very professional, you know."

"Your asking for it."

"Am I?"

"Yeah, you are."

"Really? I thought I was asking about your future love life."

"You do realize I have the power to decommission you, right?"

"Numbuh 86 wouldn't let you do that."

"Why not?"

"She knows my birthday."

"…How does she know that?"

"I- uh…"

"Something your not telling me, Numbuh 60?"

"No. Let's talk about something else."

"Why? I thought we were on the topic of future love life."

"Are you suggesting-"

"Who's suggesting what?"

Fanny had walked back into the room, papers in hand. Rachel was leaning casually against the computer mainframe and Patton looked stressed and agitated standing in the middle of the room.

"Nothing." Rachel walked over and took the papers. "Thanks. I have to go and sort of the other situation now. Report to me if you guys see anything interesting."

"Yes, Numbuh 3-6-de-2."

Rachel smiled and turned to walk out the door. She was halfway down the corridor when Fanny's voice caused her to stop mid-walk.

"Numbuh 3-6-de-2! If you hurry you might catch up with Numbuh 1! I just seen him passing."

The blonde frowned, blushed pink and continued walking down the corridor, muttering to herself, "Don't worry Numbuh 86, I'll get you back… and Numbuh 60 too."

* * *

Fanny laughed and closed the door behind her. Patton, who was sitting on a chair with his legs crossed on the computer mainframe, turned and grinned.

"What?" Fanny sat down in a chair next to the boy as he grinned. "It was too good to pass up."

* * *

Nigel Uno was currently feeling awkward.

According to the future Sector V, he had kids. According to them, Rachel was the going to be his wife and the mother of their children. The girl in question was currently walking next to him.

This was why Nigel Uno was currently feeling awkward.

* * *

Rachel shuffled through the papers Fanny had given her as she walked next to Nigel. The atmosphere was awkward, resulting in why she looked so absorbed in the papers. They were currently walking towards the meeting room were the future kids were.

"…We can't tell them Kayla!"

Both operative's stopped and looked at each other quizzically. That sounded like Natasha. It also sounded like she was having an argument. Rachel peeked round the corner and saw Natasha leaning against the wall, rubbing the bridge of her nose and a distraught Kayla pacing back and forth in front of her, looking like she was about to tear her hair out. She looked back at Nigel and both nodded deciding that eavesdropping was the only option.

"But Natasha! Think about it!" Kayla sounded frantic. "We could prevent it from happening! Then-"

"No, Kayla and that's final." Natasha sounded definite. "…Oh, Kayla I'm sorry but it could make matters so much worse. Do you want to take that risk?"

"…No." Kayla sounded defeated.

"Good…" Natasha's tone turned thoughtful. "Come on… let's find Stacy. I- I need a word."

The footsteps faded down the corridor and a door slammed as Nigel and Rachel steeped out from shadows. The boy and girl looked at each other.

_What_ was that all about?

* * *

_**A/N: **Was it worth the wait? I'd really appreciate reviews :) Just to make it clear. The bickering between Rachel and Patton show that they have a brother/sister relationship or something. Just incase you took the worng idea. I really tried to make the couples have their moments in this story. Did I succeed? Do tell :)_

_DarkXRachel_

_Chapter 5: Dark Future  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:** Heyy! Guess who's back with a brand new chapter? Me? Who'd you know? :L Kidding. Well guess what!? I've got over 50 reviews! Yay! Thanks guys! You make me happy! :D I'm sorry this took actually ages for me to update but I hope your as happy as I am with it. I lost some of my original hand-written notes for this chapter but without them I actually think it's turned out better. Now we have some lovely 3/4 coming up because well... just because, right? Hoep you like and enjoy. Reviews would be good too ;) *-Hint Hint-*_

_DarkXRachel_

_Chapter 5 - Dark Future  
_

* * *

Wally looked out to the big blue globe that spun before him and smiled softly, then frowned. Turning towards the girl entrapped in his arms he smiled once more, "Ah think… maybe… we should go back?"

Kuki's grin widened at the uncertain question that had passed her boyfriend's lips, "I think that's a good idea."

Wally's frowned deepened at his girlfriend's musical giggling. He let his green eyes drift, almost lazily, over the Japanese girl his frown beginning to disappear. Noticing a small detail that told of their previous activity the boy, being himself, couldn't help but smirk arrogantly, whilst Kuki bit her lip in attempt to silence her soft laughter. "Kooks?"

"Yeah?"

He couldn't help the obnoxious grin that overruled the features upon his face. "Yeh might wanna' flatten your hair down. Looks a little bit ruffled to me."

Her radiant smile vanished for a mere millisecond as the girl's hand shot up to her hair, before she looked up and smiled, stunning the boy once again. "Your one to talk."

Orange shoulders shrugged, "Ah know but mine's meant to look scruffy."

He chuckled, dodged the half-hearted swat that had been aimed at him and watched the black-haired girl as she huffed and spun delicately on her heels, proceeding to exit the room. The Australian grinned, catching the door before it swung close and caught up easily, his fingers seeking and intertwining with hers easily. "Hey Kooks?"

"Hmm?" The violet eyes looked up to him quizzically.

"Yeh missed a bit."

The girl stopped abruptly and reached up with her petite fingers, disconnecting their hands. "Where?" The boy reached up and messed up her straight ebony locks, ignoring her protests.

"There."

"Wally!" He proceeded to sprint away laughing as the green-clad girl gave chase.

* * *

Abby dodged the oncoming projectiles with ease, laughing. They didn't stand a chance against her. She landed, gracefully, on the balls of her feet on the glass counter and into a roll tumbling off the counters edge, successfully making the inanimate object her shield between them and her. Glancing up through her lashes she saw the different varieties of ammo lined up underneath the glass.

Her grin grew, "Bingo."

Picking up a rather nasty, orange-looking weapon, she shot up and flung the object over the counter, skilfully, hitting a little blonde operative in the face. The boy crumpled from the hit falling out of Abby's sight, beneath the table that was his defence. There was a tense silence as the operatives watched behind their objects, to see the fate of the boy.

A hand flew up and caught the edge of the table. Slowly the boy stood, still behind his table, groaning groggily. The blonde blinked recovering from his attack. "Urgh!" There was a pause as the boy reached up sluggishly and wiped the gloop that was dripping off his face. His face looked horrified at the gloop in his hands. "Hey!" The boy looked over, glaring at Abby. "This mango smoothie isn't fresh!"

There was a fresh burst of laughter throughout the food court as all the operatives ducked and began the food fight once again.

Abby smirked and glanced once again down the line of assorted food. She couldn't help but grin at the cheeky auburn-haired blue dot at the other end of the counter that gave her the thumbs up, complete with cheeky grin and a wink.

Abby flung more nasty looking food projectiles, that she thought wouldn't look out of place in Gramma Stuffum's kitchen, over the counter. She couldn't help but be hyper-aware of the distance between her sector's pilot and herself. She shook her head mentally, whilst sitting her back resting against the counter, and cursed the whole future kid business.

Suddenly a blue pancake was lying next to her, she stared at it expecting it to move.

"It's sort of like fighting Gramma Stuffum isn't it?" Her eyes flickered to the blue clad pilot that was now crouching next to her, looking at the blue pancake curiously. "Except much tamer… and the food looks more edible too."

She shook her head eyes hidden beneath her red hat, glinting in amusement. "Sure, whatever you say Two."

Spinning on her heel she stood up, grabbing a red tomato and threw it across the room. She smiled at the food projectiles flying around the room.

"So we on a truce then?" Hoagie threw an orange at a tall red-headed boy which victoriously smacked the boy on the shoulder.

Abby grinned, still watching the now angered red-headed boy. "Truce."

Hoagie and Abby continued to dodge more flying food.

"You know," Hoagie observed, as he dodged a green looking pudding that had been flung at him. "There not using really bad stuff." Abby rolled her eyes and looked away from the boy, who began to frown and gaze at a mark on the glass counter. "I mean even Nig-"

"Hoagie!" Abby pointed. "Duck!"

Hoagie looked up at Abby in interest. "Really!?" He turned his head, grin lighting up his face. "Where?"

"Ha!" The red-headed boy from earlier shouted in triumph. "That what you get for throwing an orange at me!"

Hoagie found a face full of apple pie as a result of his misunderstanding. He looked across to Abby in mild shock. "Oh… you meant duck, _duck_."

Abby couldn't help herself.

She laughed.

Hoagie grinned.

"Find that funny, huh?" He wiped the remains of the pie of his face and picked up a mouldy looking fairy cake. "Let's see how you like it."

Still laughing, she couldn't dodge Hoagie as he rugby tackled her sending them both flying to the floor. He leaned over her attempting to squash the fairy cake into her face. She grabbed his arm that was holding the fairy cake to prevent the disaster and tried to escape.

They laughed and Abby roughly pushed the boy, who fell backwards, dragging him with her. The fairy cake rolled away as they lay laughing. "What happened to the truce?"

Abby looked up, pushing herself off Hoagie and sat up as he did. The both adjusted themselves so that they were sitting facing each other, hidden behind the glass counter - out of sight. He grinned, wiping his yellow optics on his sleeve before placing them back on the bridge off his nose, "Well you laughed at me and…"

He looked up catching Abby's eyes with his and suddenly became hyper-aware of how close their noses were from touching.

His mind drew a blank as he lost all control of logical thinking. "Uhhh…"

Abby glanced around quickly before turning her attention back to the boy before her. "This stays between us, okay?"

Hoagie regained his logical thinking and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What are you on abo-?"

Abby swiftly leaned in and caught his lips with hers.

Hoagie lost all control of logical thinking again.

* * *

He was in 'leader' mode. Nigel Uno was currently in 'leader' mode. His eyebrows furrowed behind his sunglasses as he watched Natasha and Kayla walk swiftly back into the meeting room.

_"…prevent it from happening…"_

_"…could make matters so much worse…"_

_"…want to take that risk?…"_

What were Rikki, Natasha, Stacy, Kayla and Daniel hiding from them?

Rachel could practically hear the gears shifting in Nigel's head. She was just as curious as he was. What were they hiding from them?

She walked passed the boy, knocking him out of his 'leader' mode and placed a hand upon the door. Her blonde hair swirled round her shoulders as she turned to look back at the boy, "No comment what-so-ever Numbuh 1." The boy opened his mouth in protest. "No. I know your curious, as am I, but carry on like normal and we'll see what we can interpret." The boy frowned. Rachel sighed. "Do I have to make that an order? If we can't work out what's going on, then what are we meant to do? If we carry on like normal they won't notice we over-heard. Therefore won't be more cautious, rather than careless. There bound to let something else slip."

The red-clad boy saw the girl before him and smiled at the simple genius of the plan. "Yes, Numbuh 3-6-de-2 sir."

The girl smiled swiftly and turned her head back towards the door in another swish of blonde hair. "And call me Rachel… Nigel."

The blonde swiftly entered then room and left the British boy in her wake. He smiled, a strange un-Nigel-ish smile. "Okay… Rachel."

* * *

"Look I don't care what you think, Kayla. Rocking Muse is going to win." The blonde boy folded his arms over his chest to emphasise his point.

"Rikki, if you opened your eyes you would clearly see that your are wrong. Surfing Hydrophobia is going to kick your rocket's butt." The tall blonde girl laughed for no particular reason.

"Rocking Muse."

"Surfing Hydrophobia."

"…That's an oxymoron is it not?"

"An oxy-what-now?"

"An oxymoron."

"What's an '_oxymoron_'?" Kayla made quotation motions with her hands.

"Uhh…"

"You don't know do you?"

"Yeah I do… Okay, no I don't. Stacy!"

The dark skinned girl look up from her conversation with Natasha and Daniel, "Yeah?"

"What's an oxymoron?"

Kayla waved her hands above her head impatiently, "It's a matter of life or death!"

Stacy chose to ignore her. "An oxymoron is a figure of speech that combines normally contradictory terms."

Kayla and Rikki blinked. The boy shook his head. "In English?"

Stacy rolled her eyes impatiently. "It means the words are wrong. There the exact opposite."

"Oh!" Kayla's eyes lit up. "Now I get it. Thanks Stacy!"

The girl waved her hand nonchalantly and turned back to her conversation, "Whatever."

The orange-clad girl turned around in a swish of long blonde hair and sat down. Rikki sat next to her sweeping his hair from his eyes and whispered, "You still don't get it do you?"

Kayla grinned at the boy. "Of course not! I don't understand any language but English."

Rikki grinned.

"Hey Kayla, Rikki." The two future kids looked up to see Rachel and Nigel sit next to them, rather shyly.

Rikki watched as Kayla grinned a radiant smile. "Hi!"

* * *

Stacy rolled her eyes at the two dense operatives and looked back towards Daniel and Natasha. "Right. Sorry. Where were we? Something about convincing your mother…"

Natasha took the hint as Stacy left her sentence hanging. "Convince her to see if you can fix up the old decommissioning chamber, the one next to that rocket hanger." She indicated to herself and Daniel. "We'll help. We can distract the rest of them… somehow… and get you into that chamber."

"Right." Stacy looked at both of them. "So once Stacy's in the chamber she's to install the device and make sure it works." She grinned an malicious grin. "Then we'll have them in the palm of our hands."

Daniel smirked, eyes hidden behind black bangs. "They're so going down. They don't suspect what-so-ever... But what about Kayla and Rikki?"

The brunette flicked her hair away from her face impatiently. "They are not to find out. You know what they're like. They'd completely blow our cover. Your job Daniel is to make sure, no matter what, that they do not find out. That and what we discussed obviously. Someone has to deal with that red-head and her boyfriend."

Daniel frowned. "Yeah. Yeah. Keep Fanny and Patton distracted, got it."

"Good." Natasha looked around at two of her six closest friends. "Let's do this."

She placed her hand in the middle of their 'circle'. Stacy and Daniel placed their hands on top of hers, one by one.

"Operation: Dark Future…" They drew up there hands and let them fall back to there sides. Natasha's eyes narrowed. "_Activated_."

* * *

Wally's fingers were intertwined with Kuki's as the walked the deserted corridors towards the food canteen. Without warning the Japanese girl stopped, successfully stopping the Australian.

Wally turned, face full of concern. "You okay Kooks?"

Kuki looked at her feet, black bangs falling over her porcelain features. "Yeah I just… I jus-"

Wally placed his finger under her chin and made the green-clad girl look at him. "What's wrong?"

The girl leaned forward and placed her lips against Wally's. The boy's eyes widened in the random surprise of his girlfriend's lips against his. Just as his eyes flickered closed and he was about to kiss Kuki back, the girl pulled away, grinning. "Nothing."

She skipped away merrily, leaving him standing alone in the corridor frowning. Leaving the lingering feeling of her soft lips against his.

He pouted. "Tease."

Musically giggling notified him that his girlfriend was around the corner and had heard him. Chuckling softly, he caught up and she slipped her hand back into his.

He looked down at Kuki and she smiled deviously back up at the orange-clad boy, "That was for messing up my hair."

The boy laughed and then leant down and kissed Kuki's lips softly. He placed his free hand on her arm, as she placed her free hand on his shoulder, whilst his thumb ran over the edge of her thumb, their other hands still intertwined.

"Oh my god." The orange-clad and green-clad pair broke apart and spun around in surprise to see a younger operative at the end of the hall, staring at them in awe. "_You_ just kissed_ her_."

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Wow__ it's actually quite short isn't it? Sorry. I love the ending. That was really meant to be in the next chapter but i couldn't help myself. I love 3/4ness and it helps lengthen the chapter. Now onto bigger things. What are Natasha, Daniel and Stacy up to? Why does Kayla and Rikki not allowed to know about **'Operation: Dark Future'**? And 2/5 shared their first kiss! Aww! They weren't meant to if I was to be honest but like I said I couldn't help myself. I'm in a fluffy mood.__Blame the mood not me. :L I'd quite like to see what you think Natasha, Stacy and Daniel are up to as well. So go and click that nice button thingy below and tell me what's in your head? I'm kidding you don't need too. :) __Reviews shall make me happy. Bye!  
_

_**Dark**XRachel  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **It's a very pitiful attempt at an update, especially after so long. I do apologise. Enjoy regardless.

Love Rachel.

Chapter 6

* * *

_"Oh my god." The orange-clad and green-clad pair broke apart and spun around in surprise to see a younger operative at the end of the hall, staring at them in awe. "You just kissed her."_

* * *

The smaller blonde operative turned and ran, before the pair had time to register the incident.

Kuki squeaked, her hand flying up to cover her mouth in shock. Wally's throat felt uneasily dry. "Shit."

* * *

_She placed her hand in the middle of their 'circle'. Stacy and Daniel placed their hands on top of hers, one by one._

_"Operation: Dark Future…" They drew up there hands and let them fall back to there sides. Natasha's eyes narrowed. "Activated."_

* * *

"Will you stop that!"

Kayla eyed the small boy next to her, idly chewing on her lip. Rikki appeared to be having extreme abdominal discomfort.

"You look constapa-"

"I AM NOT CONSTIPATED!"

The blonde blinked as her hair settled around her face. Rikki still breathing heavily in front of her. "Woah. Chill, dude."

"Then stop biting your lip, you're gonna' muck up your teeth!"

"How could biting my lip do that?"

The boy stared at her, a blank look upon his face. The blonde's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

The boy let his head fall onto the table, accompanied with a loud bang. "…Ow."

Kayla rolled her eyes. "Well that was a bit silly, wasn't it?"

"!"

Nigel turned just in time to watch a blonde object dart past the doorway, the scream fading away as quickly as it had pierced the silence. "Well that was weird."

Rachel nodded her head. "Noted."

Kayla's eyes returned to her daydream, quickly bored of the distraction to her argument, staring at the wall. Rikki watched teeth grinding as her saw her lip move slowly between her teeth-

"WILL YOU STOP BITING YOUR LIP!"

Nigel and Rachel sat opposite the bickering pair, torn between confusion and laughter. The two were just plain strange in comparison to their friends. While Kayla and Rikki seemed to play the role of the oblivious nature, Rachel couldn't help but notice the sharp but oh-so-quick glances out of the corner of the pairs eyes to the space they sensed their friends.

Talk of the devil, the other three were making their way, almost cautiously, over. Natasha's eyes appeared too wide, showing the hyper-awareness of herself to her surroundings. Stacy radiated calmness to the untrained eye but the slight twitch of her index finger on her left hand indicated nervousness. Danny's frown just seemed more sinister than usual.

The supreme leader of the KND couldn't help but feel a sense of unease as the trio advanced towards them.

Reaching their table, Stacy adjusted her hat before clearing her throat and indicating to Rachel. "May I have a word?

* * *

Abby couldn't quite recall the last time Hoagie had been so clueless. She'd broken the chaste kiss shyly only to see him gawking at her.

She shifted, uncomfortable. "Hoagie?"

"You- I- Please tell me that-"

"What?"

"Please tell me you didn't just do that because _they're _here?"

Abby wasn't sure what made her advert her gaze from the pilot. The crack in his voice? The sheer number of emotions that ran across his face within that split second, ranging from anger to confusion to hurt to hope? Or the fact that she has a small suspicion that his inquiry was correct?

The shame grasped at her chest as she forced eye contact. She pulled away from him and spoke in whispers. "Ab- Abby thinks we should be getting back."

She stood sharply and turned away from him, hearing him slowly make his way to his own two feet. A grip on her arm forced her to turn and stare him in the eye.

He was frowning. The guilt once again stabbed within her chest as noticed the un-Hoagie trait.

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The pair broke eye contact, knocked out of their intense consequence of their actions, as they watched the little blonde manoeuvre her way into the canteen hall, around several operatives and out of the hall at the opposite end to which she entered within several heartbeats.

Hoagie let her go quickly, clenching his fists at his sides, a very 'angry-Wally' characteristic she noted. "Let's go."

Somewhere in the crowd of stilled food-fighting participators, one blissfully unaware of the tension between two team-mates, commented on the little lightening bolt. "Damn, that girl can move."

* * *

Fanny stared at the screen, narrowing her eyes. Father's mansion seemed deserted.

Appeared abandoned.

Looked empty.

No one was home.

No matter what way the Irish red-head phrased the fact she simply could not believe it.

"Numbuh 86, you're gonna screw up your eyes if you keep squinting like that."

Fanny spared Patton a small glance out of the corner of her eye accompanied with a brief smile. "Shut up."

Turning her attention back to the screen and ignoring her company's rambling, her eyes focused on one small, seemingly insignificant detail.

"And you don't want to end up wearing glasses, Numbuh 86! I mean-"

"Numbuh 60."

"-you'd get the reputation for being a nerd within seconds! And not to mention-"

"_Numbuh 60_."

"-that would completely spoil this whole 'angry lady' image you got going on. Which to be honest, I find quite ho-"

"Patton!"

"What? It was a compliment!"

The boy finally gave the time of day to turn his gaze towards the red-head. One quick glance told him everything he needed to know.

"We better get a hold of Rachel _now_."

* * *

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Eyebrows raised underneath the ushanka as Numbuh 84 turned round to see a wide-eyed blonde running towards him.

"Sonya?"

"LEE!" The small blonde clutched at the material that draped over the boys shoulders. Eyes wide with the image of the green and orange pair. "You will not _BELIEVE_ what I just saw!"


End file.
